Thank you, THANK YOU!
by KyoryuPink0
Summary: Hi! This was one of my request of my Anyways, Amy got an invitation form one of her best friend's birthday She has bring a special friend with her and she chose Why? ..read .What will happen next? Souji/Amy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! This story is for one of my peeps, scarletbird3550! ^~^ I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Souji/Amy**

* * *

**The bell rung. Everyone rushed out of the school building, heading home.**

**Someone tapped Amy's shoulder. "Here you go Amy-chan!" the voice said, handing Amy the note.**

**"What is this, Sonia-chan?" Amy asked her best friend. All of Sonia's friends got one also.**

**"Oh..I forgot to tell you. My birthday is going to be tomorrow, so I gave you an invitation,"says Sonia.**

**"OH MY! I am your best friend and I don't know your birthday? I am so ashamed..."**

**"Don't worry, it's alright. Just tell me if you are going...please,"pleaded Sonia.**

**She chuckled."I haven't read the invitation, yet. I'll have to tell Gentle about it, but I'll text you about it, okay?"**

** Her ride was behind her, honking the horn. Sonia turned around her and found that it was her dad. "Oh gosh! My ride is here!" she says rushing to the car, putting her bag in the front seat."Wait a minute...I am forgetting something." She ran back to Amy, hugging her." Yes, text me please. I hope you can come!" She lets go of her and started heading back to her car backwards, waving."Bye! See you at my party!" She went in and closed the door tightly, her dad went driving to their way home, while Amy was still waving.**

**She sighed."I wonder what kind of party is it." She headed to the Spirit Base location and pressed the gun towards it, teleporting herself to the Spirit Base. Everyone was back there relaxing or just talking to one another."Hi minna! I am back from school!"she dropped her bags on the ground, leaving her invitation held in her hand.**

**"Hey, what's that?"Ian questioned**

**"Oh..this,"she held her invitation." It's just an invitation to my friend's birthday. I haven't read it though." she says opening it.**

**"Ooh..I wanna see," Daigo and Ian says, rushing over there. Everyone else comes also, except for Torin and Nossan. They were looking through the beast batteries, discussing about it.**

**"It's not that important, minna-san. It's just an invitation." She un-folded the letter reading it.**

**" ****_Dear Amy-chan,_**

**_My birthday is tomorrow and I would like to invite you to it. Please bring someone special or a friend with you. Thank you!_**

**_Date: 9/28/13_**

**_Place: 833 Kamiko Street_**

**_Time: 5:30-10: 30 "_**

**_"_****Why do I need to bring someone? Oh well.. First, tell Gentle-san about this." She dialed his number and puts her phone up to her ear. "Ah..hello? Gentle-san...Can I come to my friend's birthday party tomorrow? Don't worry...it's only 5:30-10:30. I don't have any occasions that day." He murmured something in the phone making Amy yell in a loud voice. Unfortunately, Daigo, Ian, and Utchy had been listening to her phone call, so their ear drums were almost broken."WHAT!? My parents are coming that day?"She lowered her voice. She is the daughter of her parents that are rich and formal and all. "What time are they coming back? 9:00 is when they are at the airport? So...it would take about 1 hour to come at home, right? But if you plus it with traffic, it would be about 10:30! That's perfect for my party to end! So can I come to the party?...Arrigato, Gentle-san!"She hanged up the phone and started cheering herself.**

**"Well, I guess she's happy.."Ian whispered to Diago and Utchy.**

**"Let's just ask her already,"Daigo says. "Hey, Amy-chan...do you have anyone to take to that party?"**

**"No...why?"**

**"Well, I was hoping if you could take me to that party!" Ian and Utchy coughed, punching their elbows through Daigo's ribs."Oh..um..I meant us 3..."**

**" Aren't you guys being too.. you know..pushy a little?"Souji asked, looking up. He was finishing one of his friend's swords that his friend broke.**

**"Yeah...you are right,"Amy thought out loud."You know what...Wanna go to my party, Souji-kun? It'll be a blast! Here, I'll pick an outfit for you." She went to Souji and dragged him to the teleporter, shooting her gun down the metal.**

**"Wait...Wait a minute!" He still held his friend's sword in his hands.**

**They all sighed."Guess we're not going to that party afterall. I really need something that'll be fun,"Daigo says.**

**"Maybe...you will go crazy there, having Minitarya there, turning into Kyoryu Red Carnival,"Utchy says.**

**"That can't possibly happen,"Daigo thought about it and started smiling."Yeah, that is gonna happen if I were there,"he agreed.**

**"Well, I really need a date. I haven't dated for a really long time though,"Ian said. Everyone sighed, leaving Utchy for his reason. "So...what's your reason to come..?"**

**He blushed a little."I just want to hang out with her a little."**

**"Ooh...Utchy likes Amy-chan..."Both of them teased.**

**"I do like her but she likes someone else..."**

**They stood up furious."NANI?!"**

**"Is this true Utchy?"Ian yelled.**

**"Gomenesai...I have said too much..."Utchy sighs.**

**"Don't worry. We can keep it a secret...Right King?"Ian punched Daigo with his elbow, making Daigo shiver."Were you..daydreaming?"**

**"Oh...no. I just had a flashback. No big of a deal. But sure...we can keep it as a secret,"he says.**

**"King...you been like this yesterday...What's wrong?"Ian says.**

**"It's nothing. Let's get back to the secret."**

**"Anyways...I promised not to tell anyone.."Utchy says.**

**"Then why are you telling us now?"Ian asked.**

**"You made me!"**

**"Oh yeah...we did,"Ian says, Daigo agreeing.**

**"Anyways...you'll have to tell someone some day..Just tell us,"Ian pleaded.**

**"Alright..."**

* * *

_***FLASH BACK***_

_**Utchy and Amy were sitting next to the table. Souji was sitting across of Amy, focusing on the marks on his sword from the last battle of the DeBoss. Utchy sees Amy staring at something, while her elbow was on the table, her face to her palm. Utchy waved his hand in front of her face."Amy-san...Is there something wrong."**_

_**She shook herself."Oh..What did you say, Utchy?"**_

_**"Gomene, but you just dozed off into space."**_

_**"Ugh..Why do I keep on doing that,"she muttered to herself.**_

_**"What do you mean like doing that? You know you can't lie to me..."**_

_**"Fine...But keep it a secret.."she dragged Utchy as far away from Souji before he overhears. "Well..I like Souji-kun." She could see Utchy got a little goosebump. "I am sorry if I hurted your feelings..Gomenesai.."she bows.**_

_**"It's alright...Amy-san..I hope you have a great time with him.."**_

_**"Utchy...I am really sorry..."she hugs him tightly.**_

_**They ended their hug."It's alright, Amy-san."he smiled at her.**_

_**Her phone rang and she picked up."Hello?...Gentle-san?...Oh I need to go home now?...Alright." she looked at Utchy." Arrigato, Utchy. I hope you are okay with this."**_

_**"It's alright...bye!" And with that, she left. Souji already left, that just left himself and Torin, somewhere in the Spirit Base.**_

_***End Of Flash Back***_

* * *

**"Wow..that must have hurt,"Ian says.**

**"Nah...I am fine. I want her to be happy. And she's happy for now."Utchy says. **

**"You sure?"Ian says.**

**"YOU KNOW WHAT WILL CHEER EVERYONE UP!" Daigo stood up, having a great idea."LET'S TAKE YOU TO YOUR FAVORITE ICE-CREAM PLACE!"He says jumping around them and went to the metal under them."Let's Go!"He pressed the triggar, leading them to the location where the spawn was built.**

* * *

**I am really sorry, scarletbird3550...I had to make some of Amy/Utchy. But on the bright side, it'll be about Amy/Souji...REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, the idea of coming u the birthday thing was because it was my sister's and cousin's birthday today. But thank you, for letting me show a little of Amy/Utchy! But anyways, enjoy the story and I might be planning a story of Takeru/Kotoha again on October. But Please Review!**

* * *

**"Hey Souji-kun, do you like this tuxedo?"she showed him the green tux and trying to see if it would fit him."Or this this one?"she showed him a white tux and also tried to see if it fits him.**

**He shoved them both out and got one from the rack that he got interested in."What if it combined them together?"he says. It had a green vest with a white long sleeved shirt and a green bow tie,plus some black pants. He found some black shoes earlier when they were trying to find the right clothes. He gave it to Amy to see if she liked it or not.**

**"Wow! It's amazing than one color!"She looked at the price and it was only $59.95! She gave it back to him."Why won't you try it out in the changing room! But hurry so I can pick mine!"**

**"Okay,"he went inside,changed, and got back.**

**"Wow! You look amazing!"**

**"Thanks, can I go change now?"he says.**

**"Do you hate it? But you did pick it,right?"Amy asks.**

**"No, I just want you to have time to pick your outfit.."**

**"Aww...you look really mean, but in the inside you are very nice. Arrigato!" He started blushing and he went inside the changing room, hiding his blush away from her. He came back outside and they started heading to the girl's section.**

**"Amy-san...is it alright for me being here?"**

**"Of course it is, remember when we bought Rin Katsuyama the gift?"**

**"Oh...right."**

**"Ooh...Souji-kun! Do you like this one?"She showed him a light pink dress with a black waist strap. And she found some white bowknot peep toe high heels. The dress was right where her knees were.**

**"Amy-san...you are beautiful the way you are,"he started blushing a little, he didn't mean't that to come out.**

**"You are too nice Souji-kun...but...that's not going to stop me being prettier than you,"they both started laughing and went to the cashier.**

**"Aren't you going to buy some jewelry for yourself?"**

**"No...I need to save some money for Sonia's birthday present and I have some at home anyways."**

**The clerk finished checking their items and they both went out.**

**"What are you going to give your friend?"**

**"Well...I think I am buying her 2 things because for you and me. But I think I am buying her a hand purse and a necklace that spells her name."**

**"Well, I guess we would be going to the jewelry store then."They both went in looking for the things that Amy said and they went out."Hey...do you need any help wrapping up the presents?"**

**"Yeah..but I think Gentle-san will help me. But thank you for picking out clothes with me!"**

**"No problem.."**

**"But Souji-kun! I'll meet you at the Spirit Base at 5:00, okay? Remember to wear your outfit!"**

**"Don't worry, I'm more responsible than Ian!"They both started laughing.**

**"Bye!I'll see you tomorrow!"**

**"Bye! Wish that there will be no Deboss monsters!"**

**They both went home and slept.**

**. . .**

* * *

**Awhile Ago, When Amy And Souji Were In The Middle Of Their Shopping**

* * *

**"Here Utchy, your favorite ice-cream cart. Wouldn't that cheer you up?"King says.**

**"It would cheer me up."**

**"WELL...THEN LET'S EAT!"**

**King stepped forward and said to the lady,"Um...ano..I would like Cookie n Cream, please."She gave him his order.**

**"I would like...Mint Chocolate..and your heart,"Ian says as he points his fingers like a gun and pretends to shoot her heart.**

**She laughed."Huh? No thanks.."She gave his and looked at Utchy,waiting for his response.**

**"Oh..I would like strawberry, please."**

**"Sure..."She gave his and they both ate their ice-cream. **

**As a matter of fact, King ate his too quickly and had a brain freeze.**

**"Does this happen to everyone else if they eat to quickly?"Utchy says.**

**"Yeah..but we get use to it.."Ian says patting King's back. They both started laughing as they finished eating their ice-cream.**

* * *

**The Next Day Around 4:00 In The Afternoon**

* * *

**Amy had already changed into her dress. All she needed to do was put some jewelry on, make-up, hair, and shoes. She puts some light red lip stick on her lips, some light blush on her cheeks. Sugar Pink color on her eyes. Puts some earrings and necklace on her. She curled her hair and then tied it up on the side of her head as a bun, while tiny bits of her hair kinda falls out. She got her own hand purse and tried to stuff her white shoes in there in case if there were Deboss monsters alert with her money, invitation, and phone in there. She got the gun and stuck it on the black strap and puts the black strap under her dress and tightly stuck them on, so they won't fall. Finally, she got the 2 presents in her hand and puts the high heels on. "Whoo! That must have taken a long time..."**

**"Amy-san!"Gentle cried out."Do you need a ride to her party?"**

**"No..not at all,Gentle-san."**

**Gentle came up to her."Now remember. Your parents are coming here at around 10:30. And you need to come home early cuz no one is taking you home, and I'll have to take your parents home and buy some food for your parent's party when they come home."**

**"Who's coming to the party?"**

**"Well, their friends hopefully. But anyways, I'll see you home then."**

**"Bye Gentle-san!" She closed the door and started walking to the teleporter. Some boys were persuading her to come by their house, but she just walked away. Some of them started to follow her. But she stopped and the boys behind her stopped also. She turned around and started kicking them. Some of them called her some words that she couldn't say. But she ignored them and started walking. She finally found the teleporter and got her gun and shot it. "Ugh...I'm finally here!" she says panting walking to the table.**

**"Whoa, Amy-san..You looked prettier than usual,"says Ian. No one was there except her and him. But Torin might be somewhere else in the Spirit Base. Nossan was at work. King and Utchy were having a time of their life at a rollerskating place. King was trying to make Utchy happy with all the excitement that can go while skating.**

**"Thanks, Ian. I've been hunted down by boys."She sat down on the table, trying to calm herself.**

_**"Hm...I wonder if I should tell Amy about Souji. She would freak out, but she'll calm down soon enough. Well, guess the secret should spill now. Her secret will be shown already."Ian thought.**_

**"Hey, Amy-san..."**

**"What?"**

**"Do you like...the boy?...Souji."**

**She was stunned. How did he found out? Who told him this or did he found out himself? Well, he did dated many girls...She started laughing."What do you mean?"**

**"Don't you lie, Amy-san. I know you like the boy."**

**"Who told you this?!"She stood up and came over to him.**

**"Utchy...Sorry, but King and I made him tell."**

**"How could you do that to him!"She started slapping him in the face. Ian tried to calm herself down. Maybe he told her too much?**

**Then...Souji came in. Hi, ready for the party?" Amy stopped slapping Ian and stared at him. He is gorgeous than before.**

**"Uh...uh..Hai..I am." She started walking towards him."Let's go..." Souji went to the teleporter, but Amy turned around."You better keep this a secret!"she whispered.**

**Ian gave her a thumbs up."YOU TOO HAVE FUN!"He yelled out, which made Amy's face a little angry. Souji pressed the trigger and they were teleported, leaving Ian there.**

**She gave him one of the presents and they started to ring the doorbell of Sonia's house. Amy's invitation was in her purse along with the shoes, money and phone. The door open and Sonia came out. She wore a lavender dress along with a dark purple ribbon around her. "Amy! I'm glad that you came!"She gave a hug to her.**

**"Yeah, me too!"She hugged her back."But..I kinda forgot to text you back...I was busy shopping. Gomenesai,"she bowed to her.**

**"Oh..that's okay..."She looked at Souji."Is this the person that you brung?"**

**"Oh yes."**

**"Hello, I'm Rippukan Souji,"he says, shaking her hand."Oh..um..here are your presents,"he handed her her present and also Amy.**

**"Arrigato! You are such a gentleman! Mostly my friends brought along boys too!"****They both took a look inside her house. "Anyways, come in. I also brung a friend too. He's my boyfriend!"**

**"Really? Did he asked you out today?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Anyways, did you buy a cake?"**

**"Yep..it's in the kitchen..my mom is helping out for my 17th birthday! But anyways, let's hang out! Let me get my boyfriend here. He's hanging out with his other friends."**

**"Amy-san...do you feel that aura?"**

**"Hai..Something is definitely here. We need to get everyone out."**

**"But let's look closely to see if he/she is here."**

**They stood up looking, but Sonia came back with her boyfriend."Hi guys! I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Amara Izuka." He wore a blue striped shirt tucked in with black pants and belt and black shoes.**

**"Nice to meet you!"he shook Amy's hand first.**

_**"She felt an aura closer to her...someone is watching behind her.."**_

**"Nice to meet you too, I am Amy!"she shook his hand and smiled. He had firm hand. Souji was staring at Amy. He could tell that she felt an aura. **

**He shook Souji's hand and he also felt an aura, like watching his back."My name is Souji."**

**They sat down across each other. Amy and Souji sat next to each other while Sonia sat on Amara's lap."Hey Amy-chan, are you guys a couple." They both started to stutter whether to say yes or no.**

**"Yeah, you guys do look like a couple..Maybe we could have a double date or something?"**

**"Um..ano.."Amy says. She doesn't want to hurt her friend. It would be embarrassing. And it would be lying also if she said we are.**

**"Um..yes..we are a couple,"says Souji.**

_**"Did he read my mind?"Amy thought.**_

**Amy just stared at him. She was surprised. Why would he lied to her friend. Or is it true?**

**"Wow, you could've told me that already. When did you started dating?"**

**"Just go with it,"he whispered.**

**"Um..we started dating yesterday.."Souji replied.**

_**"I can't take this anymore...I can't lie to her."**_

**"I'm sorry. Excuse me for a moment..."Amy stood up and walked out of the house and sat down next to the water fountain, far away from the window so they couldn't see her cry. 1 tear dripped and another. **

_**"I can't believe he lied to my best friend. It is so hard keeping a crush when someone talks about it,"she thought.**_

**She wiped away her tears, but someone caught her hand. Was it the Deboss monster? It held her wrist firmly.**

* * *

**"Amy-san...Amy-san...Wake up!" She open one eye and then another.**

**"What happened?"she started sit up, cleaning herself."Souji-kun? What are you doing here?"**

**"I went after you because the light turned off in the house. It was probably Deboss. But when I found you, I saw the Deboss fighting you, I guess. But when he saw me, he fled."**

**"How come I didn't feel anything? I only felt him holding my wrist."**

**"I don't know, but I think the DeBoss monster is attacking the house. We've got to hurry!"he ran back to the house, but Amy wasn't running."Amy-san...what's wrong!? Someone can be in danger right now!"**

**She finally remembered."You...You lied..."**

**"Amy-san? What are you talking about!"**

**"You lied to my friend...Do you know how I felt when you said that we were dating yesterday!"**

**He knelt down to her."I'm sorry but we need to go now!"**

**"Everything I have said to you..was wrong..you are mean.."A tear slipped from her face.**

**"Amy-san."**

**"I had a crush on you and...do you know how I felt!"There was a long pause..."You know what...forget this.."She stood up walking away when suddenly Souji held her wrist.**

**"Amy-san...the whole thing was true...I've also had a crush on you..."**

**"Nani?"**

**"I knew you would choose me...Ian knew what was people's reaction when they had feelings between each other. He first found out about me and then you. But he kept it a secret between me and him. He already knew that you liked me, but he tried getting you alone so he could tell you.**

**"Then why didn't he told me before you came."**

**"He wanted us to understand each other's feelings than at the Spirit Base,"he got up facing her.**

**"That baka. What did he teach you?"she says crossing her arms together.**

**Souji smiled."Love..."he kissed Amy. His hand under her chin and one hand on her waist. Amy kissed Souji back. She had her arms around his neck. They both became apart, smiling at each other.**

**"Ian had taught you a lot about love."**

**"Well, not that much.."**

**"Oh my gosh! I'm so stupid..there could be a Deboss monster in there! Let's go Souji-kun!"Amy yelled. They both started dashing up to the house and they both went in. Everything was normal...the lights were back on. No one was hurt.**

**"Amy-chan! You missed the cake...But!I saved some for both of you!"she handed them cake."Here you go, I hope you enjoyed them!" ****They both took a bite and it was delicious.**

**"Did anything happen here?"Amy asked.**

**"Well, I think there was a power outage, demo I couldn't find Amara-san anywhere! He disappeared somewhere. I checked every room and the bathroom."**

**"I guess we found who the Deboss monster was,"whispered Amy.**

**"Guess he has a human form like Candeleria,"they both started smiling.**

**But Sonia looked really depressed."Don't worry, Sonia-chan...you can find someone else than him. If he ditches your party, he shouldn't be your boyfriend."**

**"You are right, Amy-chan...Demo...I guess I'll take Souji-kun then..."**

**"No,no,he is mine!"They all started laughing.**

* * *

**Hey guys, I guess I'll end this story here...I guess this is a one-shot? But maybe the next story will tell about Amy's parent and how the parents found out about Souji. Oh well. Review!**


End file.
